


Route to Romania

by GayGothicFanboy



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (2014), What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: 1300s, Attempted Murder, F/F, Gregor and Nadja become best friends, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jenna was Milena in a past life, LGBTQ Female Character, Laszlo is a pest, Laszlo wants to chop Gregor's head off, Lesbian Sex, Loss of Virginity, Lots of kidnapping insues, Nadja gets the black death, Nadja has mild Tourettes, Nadja has self-esteem issues, Nadja hates life, Nadja is a smol bean, Nadja is closeted, Nadja is self-conscience, Nadja wants to kill her mother, Nadja's family is Jewish, Nadja's mother tries to poison her, Nandor created fruit ninja, Near Death Experiences, Neck Kissing, Please check my fic out, Referenced Gambling Addiction, References to Depression, Royalty, Transformation, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning, Vladislav adopts Nadja, Vladislav is Dracula, Vladislav is basically Nadja's dad, black death, suitors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2020-09-07 13:57:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 32
Words: 8,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20310643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGothicFanboy/pseuds/GayGothicFanboy
Summary: She hates it. She really does. It's almost like her parents enjoy torturing her. And what's even worse is someone is trying to kill her.-This is basically the story of Nadja's childhood and how she became a vampire.





	1. 1

"Ah screw you," Nadja hissed at her mother.

"Nadja!" Her mother yelled.

"Just shut up! I'm not marrying any of them!" Nadja shouted.

"You haven't met any of them! Gregor, Mikhail, Misha and Viktor are all charming and good men," the baroness said. "We need you to marry one of them so we can have unions with other kingdoms."

"I'm still not going to marry any of them," Nadja said.

The baroness went to leave and called over her shoulder, "You will change your mind about it." With that, the baroness left the room.

Nadja sighed and then coughed. She didn't know what was going on. One day she woke up and been coughing ever since then. She had heard a mysterious disease called "the Black Death" but she hadn't worried about it.

She wiped her hand over her face and pulled it back to large amounts of red.

She was bleeding out of her eyes.


	2. 2

Nadja stumbled into a building with slight pain.

She was greeted in the Tavern by loud happy yells, "NADJA!"

Her friends, Nikoli and Milena, walked up to her.

"So what's going on in the royal palace?" Milena asked.

"Mother wants me to marry a suitor," Nadja hissed.

"She wants an allience that bad?" Nikoli questioned.

"Not just her but Father too," she told them.

"Any kingdom or a certain one?" Nikoli asked.

"Any kingdom." Nadja looked grim.

Milena butt in, "So who wants to gamble all of our money away?"

Nikoli and Nadja murmered in agreement.

And the three headed over to the gambling table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Transylvania was a kingdom in Romania in the 1300s.


	3. 3

“You should have warned me,” Nikoli said in defeat, as he saw his money being pulled away from him.

Milena nodded, “This sucks.” She turned to Nadja, who was struggling to hold her cash. “Looks like you had luck,” Milena looked her up and down.

“Luck had nothing to do with it,” Nadja said, with a smile across her face.

“You dirty little killer,” Milena said looking at her. “News Flash: The Honorable Nadja Vaduva, Daughter of Baron Daniel Vaduva, is a fifteen year old killer!”

“Shh! Don’t let everyone know! I don’t want everyone to be scared of me,” Nadja said, trying to hush her friend.

“Well it’s a good thing, that way, you can get anything you want,” Milena said.

Nadja looked over to Nikoli, who was downing another beer, she looked back at Milena. “Maybe.”

“Not to change the subject but, I heard there’s a vampire in the Middle East called, Nandor the Relentless,” Milena said.

Nadja slightly laughed, “You still believe in vampires?”

“Yeah.” Milena looked at Nadja up and down once again. “I bet you’d make a pretty hot vampire.”

Nadja said nothing.

“How about we give the money to Nikoli and head outside?” Milena suggested.

Nadja nodded and gave Nikoli the money, he smiled at them gratefully.

Then Milena and Nadja headed outside. “It sure is nice out here,” Milena commented.

“Well, it’s pretty out here.” Nadja added.

“Not as pretty as you,” Milena cooed.

Nadja’s face turned slightly pink. “What? You’re not supposed to compliment me!”

“Oh so I’m not aloud to complement my best friend?” Milena made a puppy face as though she still wanted to do that.

Nadja rolled her hazel-ish eyes. “Fine.”

“Yes!” Milena did a fist pump.

All was silent again.

Then Milena said, “Compliment me.”

“What?” Nadja was confused.

“I complimented you, so you should compliment me.” Milena explained.

“You have eyes,” Nadja said.

Milena rolled her eyes. “I know eyes you clod! But at least try to compliment me.”

“You’re devious.”

“Now, that’s better.” Milena looked Nadja up and down.

“What?” Nadja asked concerned.

“It’s just that Nikoli said we’d make a great couple. That’s all,” Milena said no more.

“Oh really he said that?” Nadja questioned, raising an eyebrow.

“Yep,” Milena nodded.

Without thinking, Nadja kissed Milena right on the lips.

Milena looked shocked.

“Did I do something wrong?” Nadja asked, slightly concerned.

“Wrong? No, I’d hardly say that. I’d say you did something right for once,” Milena rambled on.

Nadja seemed confused.

“You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for you to do that!” Milena said, ecstatic. She looked Nadja in the eyes. “You should go back to the palace now.”

Nadja felt the liquid run from her eyes again.

“What’s that?” Milena asked, concerned.

“It’s nothing,” Nadja quickly turned around and ran in the direction of the palace, leaving Milena behind.

_ She can’t know I’m dying, _ Nadja thought as she ran.


	4. 4

Nadja stumbled over her own feet on the way home.

There was no doubt that she would be yelled at  **again.**

She ran inside to see Baroness Elena Vaduva, her mother.

"Nadja! Where were you?" Elena angrily tapped her foot. "The suitors are waiting for you."

All 18 of her other siblings had been married off to the children of the leaders in other kingdoms.

Even though she was the youngest, she had always dreaded that day.

"I was out with Milena and Nikoli," Nadja told her mother the truth.

"Those two are a bad influence. On you." 

Elena grabbed Nadja's hand to lead her to the suitors but immediately pulled her hand away. Elena placed the back of her hand on her daughter's forehead. "You're burning up!"

"Mother, it's nothing." Nadja tried to smile but coughed. And what came up wasn't pleasant. It was her own blood.

Elena screamed.

The suitors, four of them, walked towards them just in time to see Nadja faint.


	5. 5

Nadja’s eyes fluttered open. “What happened?” She mumbled.

“You past out,” A boy about her age with red-ish hair smiled at her. “Are you feeling okay?”

Nadja nodded, “Yeah. I think so.” She coughed.

“I’m Gregor,” the boy smiled.

Nadja tried to stand up but fell over.

Gregor caught her. “You should sit down.” He guided Nadja back to a seat. “I’m one of your suitors,” he explained to her.

Nadja didn’t say anything.

The kingdom healer stepped into the room. “Bad news, Miss Vaduva-” he was cut off by Gregor.

“What’s the bad news?” Gregor asked.

The healer glared at him, “I was about ready to get to that you dip.”

Gregor hung his head, “Sorry.”

The healer turned back to Nadja, “As I was saying Miss Vaduva, you have the Black Death.”

Nadja raised her eyebrow, “Meaning?”

“You’ll be dead in weeks. If not, less.”

Nadja bit her lip. “What does Mother say about this?”

“Baroness Elena said this means you’ll have to get married faster before you die.”

Gregor slunk out of the room.

The healer whispered into Nadja’s ear, “But of course there is a way to get around it if you’re willing.”

“Sure. What is it?”

“Deep in the heart of the forest outside of Transylvia, is a wise creature of the night called, Vladislav the Poker-” he was cut off.

“You mean a vampire?”

The healer hushed Nadja, “Don’t say that word in here! As I was saying, he can turn you into one of them and you’ll live forever!”

“Okay,” Nadja got up and stumbled out of the room. She headed to the door of the palace.

“Where are you going?” Gregor asked.

“Somewhere,” is all Nadja answered with.

“But you’re in no condition to travel. You’re dying!” Gregor said.

Nadja of course ignored him. “Sorry, I gotta go.” With that, she ran out.


	6. 6

Nadja past by Nikoli on the way.

He ran to catch up with her. “Nadja, wait!”

“I don’t have time to wait!” Nadja turned around not just to see Nikoli but also Milena.

Nikoli was grinning, “I heard you kissed Milena last night.”

Nadja nodded, “Yeah. I did.”

“Why are you in such a hurry?” Milena questioned.

“I’m dying,” Nadja blurted out.

“What?” Nikoli and Milena asked in unison.

“I have the Black Death and the only way for me to live is to go meet up with some vampire named Vladislav the Poker,” Nadja explained.

“I’ve heard of him,” Milena said.

“Of course you have,” Nadja mumbled under her breath. “I’ve got no time to wait,” she turned to run.

“Maybe we can come with you,” Milena called after her but it was too late. Nadja had already gone. Milena sighed.

-

_ Come on, this Vladislav guy should live around here, _ she thought as she stumbled over fallen tree branches.

“Who dares come into the territory of Vladislav the Poker!” a voice boomed.

Nadja rolled her eyes,  _ So this is the guy who’s supposed to save me.  _ She decided to play along with his game. “I am Nadja Vaduva of Transylvania.”

“State your business Nadja Vaduva of Transylvania,” he said.

“I have the Black Death and was sent here in hopes you could save me,” She said.

“Oh so I have to save a hot girl?” Vladislav asked, coming into view. He had a beard and medium length hair.

Nadja responded with, “Sure.”

“Then come in,” he said as he lead her into the dark house.


	7. 7

Nadja sat down on the sofa.

“So, what can I do for you?” Vladislav questioned.

“As I told you, I’m dying and the only way for me to survive is if you turn me into whatever you are,” Nadja said, jestering to Vladislav.

“Are you royal?” Vladislav asked, totally changing the topic and the course of the conversation.

“Baron Daniel Vaduva is my father,” Nadja answered.

“I knew it,” he stopped for a moment and then in a low voice he murmured, “Why does the royalty always only care about themselves?”   
“Hello, I’m dying over here!” Nadja waved her hand in Vladislav’s face in an attempt to bring him back into reality.

“Yes yes. I know you want to be turned into a vampire,” Vladislav started.

“I never said I wanted to!” Nadja protested.

Of course Vladislav ignored her. He sighed. “Get over here.”   
Nadja stood up and got close to him. She closed her eyes as Vladislav bit her neck.

After a few moments, the pressure released. 

Nadja opened her eyes.

“Drink this,” Vladislav said, handing her a vile of red liquid that almost looked black. 

“What is this?” Nadja asked.

“My blood,” Vladislav answered.

“Blood from your body?”   
Vladislav nodded.

Nadja shook her head in disbelief and then downed the vile. “That tastes bitter.”

Vladislav nodded. “It’s going to. Now get rest?”   
“Why?” Nadja raised her eyebrow.

Vladislav smiled at her, “We’re going on a trip later.”


	8. 8

_ “What do you think?” Milena asked her. _

_ “Think about what?” Nadja asked. _

_ “Run away with me. That way you’ll never have to deal with your royal duties anymore,” Milena explained. _

_ Nadja stayed quiet. _

_ “What’s your answer?” _

_ “Does this answer your question?” Nadja kissed Milena. _

-

Nadja woke up to something poking her in the face. Or rather someone.

“Wake up whatsyourname,” Vladislav said, playfully.

“Now I can see why they call you Vladislav the Poker,” Nadja mumbled under her breath.

“What was that?” Vladislav asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Nothing,” Nadja responded quickly.

“How old did you say you were again?” Vladislav asked, as if he forgot the answer.

“15.”

“Ah. Okay. We better be going.”

“What time is it?” Nadja asked, rubbing her eyes followed by a yawn.

“2 am.”

“Two in the morning?”

Vladislav nodded. “Yes. Now stop the stupid questions and follow me.”

-

Vladislav had led Nadja to a drab room. The room was filled with vampires.

“Dracula!” yelled a voice running up to them.

“Hello Lyov.” Vladislav said waving to the short vampire.

“Who’s this?” Lyov asked jestering to Nadja.

“This is Nadja Vaduva of Transylvania. I turned her into a vampire.” Vladislav leaned over to Lyov and whispered into his ear, “She’s fifteen.”

Lyov’s eyes grew wide. “She’s a baby-face!”

“Excuse me, I’m a what?” Nadja asked confused.

“A baby-face,” Lyov repeated.

Nadja still looked confused.

Lyov sighed. “Anyone who is turned into a vampire younger than the age of sixteen is classified as a baby-face,” he explained to her.

“Okay,” Nadja asked.

“See you two later. Lyov out!” Lyov turned into a bat and flew away.

“So, what’s up with the name Dracula?” Nadja asked Vladislav.

“It’s the name that I told people to call me. This way, people think I’m the father of all vampires,” Vladislav answered. He looked around and then looked back at Nadja. “You do realize that before tonight is through, everyone will be calling you baby-face?”

Nadja sighed. “Yes. I just realized that.”

Two vampires approached them. One had long hair and a beard, the other was an elder vampire.

“Petyr. Nandor,” Vladislav greeted them. “This is Petyr. And Nandor the Relentless.”

“Dracula, who’s this pretty girl?” Nandor asked.

“Oh this is the great-” Vladislav was cut off by Nadja.

“I’ll introduce myself.” She turned to Petyr and Nandor. “I’m Nadja Vaduva, daughter of Baron Daniel Vaduva.”

Nandor purred. “A baron? I bet the men are always talking about you.”

Nadja’s cheeks flushed red. “Uh well sort of.”

Vladislav and Petyr looked at each other and backed up.   
“What do you mean by that?” Nandor asked her curious.

“Well you see my parents wanted me to marry someone from a different kingdom and twenty suitors showed up,” Nadja explained.

Nandor chuckled. “So everyone does love you.” He put his hand under Nadja’s chin.

“Uh um,” Nadja sounded as if she was very uncomfortable at Nandor’s subtle flirting.

Vladislav stood in between them. “Okay okay. That’s it. Nadja is clearly uncomfortable with your subtle attempts at flirting.

Nandor flinched, “I wasn’t flirting.”   
Vladislav rolled his eyes. “Oh yeah sure and I’m a werewolf,” he said sarcastically. “Now get lost,” Vladislav hissed.

Nandor rolled his eyes and left.

Petyr waved to them and left.

“That was stressful,” Nadja said.

Vladislav nodded. “I bet it was. But right now there’s a feast waiting for us.”


	9. 9

Vladislav led Nadja through the hordes of vampires and into the dark room.

There stood quite a few people.

“Didn’t you say there’d be a feast?” Nadja asked Vladislav.

Vladislav nodded. “Yeah. I did.”

“Then where is the food?”   
Vladislav let out a hearty laugh, “You silly child!”

Nadja’s face began to grow slightly red.

“You have to drink their blood,” Vladislav beckoned to the people in the room.

“What?” Nadja was shocked.

“In order to transition into real vampire, you must consume the blood of a human,” He explained to her. “Go on.”

Nadja stumbled toward one of the people. She took a deep breath and bit into their neck. She tried to force down the blood. It tasted rather metallic, while the vampire blood just tasted bitter.

Nadja stumbled back over to Vladislav.

He turned and looked at her right in the eyes. “Every vampire has ‘powers’ of sorts. I can shape-shift. You need to figure out what you can do.”   
-

It seemed as though they had gone through everything; invisibility, shape-shifting, growing and shrinking, super speed, etc. They had noticed that Nadja was really good at hypnosis. 

Lyov approached them again.

Nadja stuck up her hand and said, “You will stick your head in the chamber pot.”

“I will stick my head in the chamber pot,” Lyov chanted as he walked away to do Nadja’s command.

Vladislav chuckled. “That’s hilarious.” He then put on a serious face, “Time to see any other powers. The last ones you can try are, extreme climbing and enhanced strength.”

Nadja jumped up from her chair. “Okay. Let’s test those.”

“First is extreme climbing,” Vladislav said.

Nadja ran at the wall and surprisingly was able to climb it relatively well.

“Extreme climbing - check. Next enhanced strength,” she heard Vladislav say.

This next time, Nandor approached them once again.

“Didn’t I tell you to get lost?” Vladislav stood up and stalked towards him.

“I heard little Nadja here is trying to figure out her powers. Can I help?” Nandor asked.

Nadja and Vladislav shared a look at each other and then back to Nandor, “Yeah. You can.” Vladislav winked at Nadja and she knew what she needed to do.

She threw out her arm, which collided with Nandor, causing him to fly back about fifty feet.

“Enhanced strength - check!” Vladislav yelled as loudly as possible. “Which gives you extreme climbing, enhanced strength, hypnotism, and I’m assuming seduction as well.”

_ I have all these powers? _ Nadja said to herself.

Nandor waltzed back over to them, not before winking at Nadja though.

Vladislav rolled his eyes. “Not you again!”

Nandor ignored him of course. He made eye contact with Nadja, “Baron Afanas would like to meet you.”   
  



	10. 10

“The Baron Afanas?” Vladislav asked.

Nandor nodded. “Yes.”   
Vladislav looked at Nadja. “I’ve never met him, so you better make a good impression on him.”

Nandor leaned over and whispered into her ear, “I’ll take you to him.” He grabbed Nadja’s hand and led her away.

While Vladislav just stood still in awe that Nadja would get to meet Baron Afanas.

-

Nandor knocked on a dark door.

“Who’s there?” a voice called from the other side of the door.

“Nandor. I’ve brought the girl,” Nandor responded.

“Come in!”

Nandor pushed the door open and led Nadja inside.

Baron Afanas looked Nadja up and down, “What a beautiful specimen you’ve brought me.” He got closer, causing Nadja to keep backing up until she bumped into Nandor.

“Ever had a partner?” Afanas purred. He got closer and closer.

Nadja bit her lip.

Finally Nandor intervined, “Come on Baron, she’s just a kid.”

“How old is she?” Baron Afanas asked, looking Nandor right in the eye.

This time Nadja answered, “15.”   
Afanas let out a hearty laugh.

Nandor and Nadja looked at each other and then back to Afanas.

“Baby-face!” he laughed as he pointed at Nadja.

Nadja sighed.

The baron stopped laughing at looked Nadja right in the eyes. “You’re so pretty for a girl so young.”

“You act as though you’re not young,” Nadja muttered.

“Oh I’m not. I’m 4,498 years old.”

“What about you?” Nadja asked Nandor.

“221.” Nandor responded not taking his eyes off the baron.

“How would you like to be mine?” the Baron asked, in a creepy voice.

“I don’t want to,” Nadja said boldly. She turned and left the room.

“I can’t believe she said that. There must be a reason,” Afanas began. “Oh well, she’ll be crawling back to me in a few hundred years.”

“Oh, I bet there’s a reason. And I’ll get to the bottom of it,” Nandor mumbled under his breath.


	11. 11

Nandor ran to catch up with Nadja.

“What do you want?” Nadja grumbled at him.

“I was just wondering if you had your mind on someone at home?” he asked as he sat beside her.

“I guess there this one person…” Nadja began.

Nandor interrupted her. “What does this person have that Baron and I don’t?”

“For starters she’s not desperate like you two,” Nadja answered.

“She?” Nandor stared in shock.

Nadja nodded, “Yes she.”

“By the way you looked, I didn’t think you swung that way,” Nandor commented.

“Well I do,” Nadja snapped.

“Sassy much?” Nandor started only to be cut off by Vladislav.

“Is Nandor bothering you, Nadja?”

“Yes,” Nadja stated.

Nandor looked up at Vladislav with wide eyes. “Don’t kill me Dracula! I swear I didn’t mean t-”

Vladislav laughed heartily, “I’m gonna kill you.” He then began to look serious. “I’m just going to make sure you never mess with Nadja again.”

Nadja smirked at Nandor.

Nandor freaked out as Vladislav marched toward him. Nandor got up and scrambled away.

Vladislav smirked and looked at Nadja. “How about we drink some more blood?”   
“Yeah. Let’s,” Nadja and Vladislav walked away, and to the area they would find more humans.


	12. 12

“Are you sure these humans’s blood is fine for consumption?” Nadja asked Vladislav worriedly.

“Yes,” Vladislav answered.

Nadja wasn’t so sure about Vladislav’s answer being correct, but she wasn’t going to argue with him.

The humans had been stumbling around the room aimlessly.

Vladislav was the first to go in for a bite. “Go on N! The blood is just fine!” He slurred.

Nadja shrugged and thought,  _ What do I have to lose? _ She took a deep breath and bit the neck of one of the humans. The blood felt warm on her tongue. Within seconds, she felt as though she was hallucinating at that very moment. 

“Wanna know a secret?” Vladislav asked.

“What?”   
“My name isn’t really Dracula,” Vladislav answered, giggling like a little girl.

“You told me that already,” Nadja stated.

“Oh. Well no matter. You have to tell me a secret now!”   
“Me?” Nadja asked.

Vladislav nodded.

“One time, my parents took flesh from my brother’s leg and sold it to another kingdom. They claimed it was chicken!” Nadja was giggling so hard.

“What are we laughing about over here?” a female vampire approached them.

“We’re on dr**-blood!” Vladislav exclaimed.

The girl laughed. “I can tell that, Vlad.” She turned to Nadja. “I’m Ava. What’s your name?”   
“Nadja,” she answered, barely pronouncing her own name right.

Ava smiled. “Nice to meet you, Nadja. See you around.” Ava winked at Nadja and walked away.

Nadja’s face was slightly red with blush.

Vladislav turned to her and slurred, “You like her.”

“No I don’t!” Nadja denied.

“You like her!” Vladislav said even louder. “Nadja has a crush on Ava!” he kept repeating. 

“Vlad.” Nadja said, covering his mouth with his hand.

“What?” Vladislav mumbled from underneath her hand.

“I’m gonna need you to shut up,” Nadja said. She slowly moved her hand away.

Vladislav was smirking. “How about we try to catch up with Ava?”


	13. 13

Nadja and Vladislav try to trace the path that Ava went down. 

“It’s no use,” Nadja hung her head.

“Don’t say that. I swear she should be somewhere around here.” Vladislav said, his eyes moving fast across the horizon.

Nadja shook her head. “We aren’t going to find Ava.”   
“You’re looking for Ava?” asked a voice.

At this time, both Nadja and Vladislav collectively sighed. 

“What do you want this time?” Nadja asked as she and Vladislav turned around to face Nandor once again.

Nandor shrugged. “You said you guys were looking for Ava? I’ll help you.”

Nadja raised her eyebrow. “What’s the catch.”

“You turn someone into a vampire. Someone you don’t know,” Nandor said.

“Who?”Nadja asked.

“His name is Laszlo Cravensworth,” Nandor said.

“Fine. I’ll do it.” And with that, Nadja set off to find Laszlo.


	14. 14

Vladislav tried to follow Nadja. It caused him a hard time to keep up with her.

Nadja looked at Vladislav as they stopped at a window. 

Vladislav knew what she was going to ask so he nodded. “Yeah. It’s him.”

Nadja sighed and began to climb up the wall. She scratched on the glass.

She heard the muffled voice that must of been Laszlo, “What the bloody hell? Who’s there? I live on the second floor!” He sounded panicked.

Nadja waved her hand. “You will let me in,” she chanted.

Laszlo opened the window. “Please do come in.”

Nadja scrambled into the room.

“What are you doing here?” Laszlo asked her.

“I was sent,” Nadja answered.

“What do you mean sent?” Laszlo asked raising an eyebrow.

Nadja waved her hand in the air. “You will not remember what was said in the past two minutes.”   
Laszlo looked dazed for a moment but snapped out of it. “Who let you in?”   
Nadja didn’t answer.

“Sorry about my tone, miss. I should introduce myself like a true gentleman would,” He said to her, smiling. “I’m Laszlo Cravensworth. And who might you be, love?” Laszlo asked as he kissed her hand.

She responded with, “Nadja Vaduva.”   
“You’re not from around here?” Laszlo asked her.

Nadja shook her head. “I’m from Transylvania.”

“Oh my. That’s a ways away from here. Tea?” he asked her.

She shook her head. “No thank you.”   
Laszlo shrugged, “Suit yourself darling.”   
“Would you be willing to help me?” Nadja asked Laszlo.

Laszlo nodded. “Of course I’d be willing to help a pretty little thing like you.”   
“Good,” she mumbled under her breath as started closer to him.

Laszlo looked puzzled, “Are we kissing now?”

Before Nadja could answer him, she bit his neck. She pulled away.

“Um.”

“Drink this,” Nadja said as she cut her wrist. In which, that exposed her blood that was now black.

“Okay,” Laszlo said, his voice was wavering. He lowered his head and to begin to drink deeply from her wrist. Finally, he pulled his head back. “You bit my neck and had me drink your blood... What’s the deal with that?”   
Nadja rolls her eyes. “I’m a vampire. And I was turning you into one too, you oaf!”   
Laszlo smiled. “Did you see my charming looks and think, ‘ _ Oh wow he’d make a good vampire’ _ ?”   
“Did your parents think,  _ ‘Oh why did have such a foolish boy’ _ ?” Nadja remarked.

Laszlo ignored here. “How old are you?” He asked as he looked her up and down. 

“15.”

“I’m 19,” Laszlo told her.

Nadja sighed. “I didn’t really care to know that.” She crawled out the window and to the ground. Laszlo had decided to follow her.

Vladislav stood there waiting. “Was it really that bad?”   
Nadja nodded. “Yes.”   
Vladislav wrapped one arm around her.

“Get your bloody stupid hands off my girlfriend,” Laszlo growled to Vladislav.

Vladislav sightly flinched at the word, ‘girlfriend’.

“I’m not your girlfriend,” Nadja said. She turned back to Vladislav. “Let’s hurry back to Nandor.”

Vladislav nodded in agreement, “Yeah. Let’s.”

With that, Vladislav, Nadja, and Laszlo headed off.


	15. 15

Vladislav and Nadja led Laszlo back to where Nandor was. 

Nandor looked at them. “I didn’t think you had the guts to turn this guy into a vampire,” he remarked to Nadja.

Nadja, of course rolled her eyes at this. 

Vladislav looked Nandor right in the eyes, “What do you mean by that?”   
Nandor laughed. “I mean that he is stupid and self-centered!”   
Laszlo then mumbled under his breath, “How do we know you aren’t so stupid?”   
“Well?” Nadja raised an eyebrow.

“Well what?” Nandor asked her.

“I turned dollop-head over here into a vampire,” Nadja began to motion to Laszlo. “You now need to take me to Ava.”   
“Okay. I’ll take you to Ava,” Nandor began to lead Nadja, while Vladislav and Laszlo tried to follow. 


	16. 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me at this chapter: poor Nadja...

Nandor quickly lead Nadja towards the gathering area.

The two hid behind a pillar.

There was the dazzling goddess that was Ava.

Nadja stared blankly at Ava.

"Well go on," Nandor said, followed by a push.

Nadja stumbled into to the room.

She slowly approached Ava with shaking hands. Nadja found herself having an internal conversation with herself.

_ Come on Nadja, you can do it. _

_ No! I can't! I just can't _!

_ Maybe, I can just sneek back into the shadows…. And pretend none of this ever happened…. _

Unfortunately for her, Ava had already noticed her. "Nadja!"

_ Shit, _Nadja thought. She sighed and slowly waltzed to Ava.

Finally, she stopped in front of Ava.

"So, what's up?" Ava asked the younger girl.

It was a fairly simple question, but Nadja couldn't answer. Nadja was tongue-tied. Nadja's cheeks slowly turned a shade of pale pink. "Well uh-"

Before she could finish, a bulky vampire grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out of the room.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" Nadja asked the vampire.

The vampire didn't answer with words, he picked up Nadja by the throat.

"Ava belongs to me," he told her.

Nadja managed to choke out, "And who would you happen be?"

"Vek," the vampire slightly smiled at her. "She's been mine for quite a few centuries." He stopped but then began to continued, "What's your name kid?"

"Na-"

Vek cut her off. "It doesn't matter. I'm going to put it this way to you pretty girl, since you're new around here; Ava is MINE. And if I hear you were around Ava again, I'll stab you 462 times with a wooden stake, patch up your wounds with garlic and silver, stab you another 781 times and then throw you into sunlight. Got it?"

Nadja painfully nodded.

Vek released his grip on the Romanian girl's neck. And waltzed away.

Nadja's hands shot to her throat and began coughing.

_ I hope Vlad gets here soon, _Nadja thought.

Her vision went all black.


	17. 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I guess Nadja is a bottom in this relationship...

Nadja's eyes slowly opened.

Her surroundings were nothing that she remembered.

"Where am I?"

A familiar soft face appeared above her. "You're safe now, Nadja."

"Ava-" Nadja began to speak. "What happened?"

"Vek attacked you. It wasn't to bad though." Ava stated.

Nadja stood up. She headed for the door.

"What are you doing?" Ava asked.

"Vek said he'd kill me if he caught me near you," Nadja explained to the older girl.

Ava looked around the room and back to Nadja. "He's not here."

"No he's not," Nadja responded quietly.

Ava smiled at her. She opened a coffin and climbed inside. Ava called from inside to the coffin to Nadja. "Now in the coffin, sweet heart."

Nadja slowly sighed and made her way inside the coffin.

Ava closed the door.


	18. 18

Nadja tried to ignore the feeling of the sucking on side of her neck. 

Ava tongue slid over Nadja's neck.

"Do vampires actually do this?" Nadja asked Ava.

"Yes. Now shut up."

"Why?" Nadja questioned.

"Because it will hurt you less and make this easier for me." Ava said.

Ava began to bit and nip at the younger girl's neck.

"Ow!" Nadja yowled.

Ava pulled away. "Listen here kid, as a vampire, you fall in love with doing this."

Nadja nodded. "Okay."

Ava got close again and began to bit again.

"Fuck!" Nadja yelled.

Ava shot her a look. 

"Sorry. I'll shut up this time," Nadja told Ava.

Ava smiled to her. "I'd appreciate it."

Nadja took a deep breath.

Finally after a few minutes, Ava pulled away. "Done."

Nadja glanced down just to see a little bit of it. It was purplish-black. "What is it?" She asked the older girl.

"As vampires we call it a hickey," Ava told her. "Humans probably call it something else."

Nadja nodded. "Probably." She got up. "I've gotta go."

"See you," Ava waved.

"See you." And with that Nadja left the room.


	19. 19

"Who gave you that?" Vladislav asked jestering to the mark on Nadja's neck.

Nadja quickly felt self-conscience and pulled the collar on her shirt over the mark.

"You do realize that I already saw that right?" Vladislav asked.

"Yeah," Nadja sighed.

"So," Vladislav continued "Who did that?"

"Ava." Nadja answered.

"Oh lala!" Vladislav then clapped like a little child. "So, how was it?"

"What? The sex?" Nadja asked raising her eyebrow.

"Yeah. That. How do you like it?"

"It was fine," Nadja said in one breath.

"Oh…" Vladislav looked away and then back to her. He smiled."How about we get some training done?"


	20. 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Nandor created Fruit Ninja...

"This is your training," Vladislav began.

"What do you mean training?" Nadja questioned.

"Training meaning if you get attacked by a vampire or something you can defend yourself," explained a voice in the shadows. The shadows parted to reveal Nandor.

Nadja sighed on the sight of him. 

Nandor pulled a sword out from the wall and handed it to Nadja.

He stepped aside and called, "Dracula, fire up the fruits!"

"K!"

Within minutes, fruits flew through the air. One apple hit Nadja in the face.

Nadja stumbled back. "Ow" she held her hand over her eye.

"Nadja, you're supposed to slice the fruits with the sword!" Nandor pouted. "Dracula, let's get another attempt!"

Once again fruits flew through the air.

Nadja swung the sword and sliced a few incoming fruits.

Vladislav and Nandor both clapped.

"Well done," Vladislav said.

"Nandor?" Nadja began to ask.

"What?" Nandor responded with, wanting to know what Nadja's question was.

"How is this supposed to help me protect myself?" Nadja asked, with raised eyebrows.

Nandor had a confused look on his face. "You know what? I don't know…"


	21. 21

"You slept with her didn't you?" 

Nadja quickly turned around to see where the voice was coming from.

Vek stood looking at her. "You slept Ava didn't you?" He then pointed to the mark on Nadja's neck. "She gave that to you too."

Nadja scoffed, "no. Why would you think that?"

Vek rolled his eyes. "Kid, you're lying." He got closer to her. "I can smell it."

Nadja looked confused. "How can you smell lies?"

"The same way I can smell the fear radiating off of you." Vek laughed. He backed the Romanian girl into a corner.

"You're wrong," Nadja said.

Vek chuckled. "What?"

"I'm not afraid of anything," Nadja growled. She knocked Vek's legs out from under him.

Vek stumbled back, giving Nadja time to escape from the corner.

Vek ran at Nadja from behind. 

Nadja elbowed Vek in the face.

"Ow!" He yelled.

Vek looked up at Nadja with fury burning in his eyes.

He ran at her. Vek then swung at her.

Nadja ducked. And then her fist collided with Vek's face.

"You little  _ rahat,"  _ Vek snarled.

Vek and Nadja kept on fighting. Everytime Vek swung at Nadja, she blocked it and used a counter attack.

Finally as Nadja prepared to swing at Vek, she felt a prickling pain in her lower torso. She looked down. There sticking out of her body was a woodenstake. Vek pulled out the stake.

Nadja's hand shot up over the wound.

Vek laughed. "You got what you deserved." He walked away, laughing and whispering things to himself that no one could make out.

Nadja slid to the ground. Pain radiated through her whole body. "Rahat," she muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Rahat" is Romanian for shit.


	22. 22

Nadja's eyes openned. They scanned the light gray ceiling above.

_ Where the hell am I?  _ She asked herself.

Nadja's head shot off the pillow.

Sitting in corner was her mother, Baroness Elena Vaduva.

Elena smiled at her. "How are you?"

Nadja coughed. "I feel like rahat."

"Oh of course you do! After all, someone did stab you!" Elena said.

_ With a wooden stake,  _ Nadja mentally added. "So, how did you find me?" Nadja questioned her mother with raised eyebrows.

Elena laughed. "I don't know; some sort of mother's sense or something." Elena's smile turned into a grin. "Try to heal up the best you can." She headed towards the door. And openned it.

"Why?" Nadja called after her mother.

Elena didn't turn around. She just answered with, "Tomorrow you're getting married."


	23. 23

"That's pure rahat!" Milena exclaimed after Nadja had told her about the story.

Nadja nodded in agreement. 

"Maybe you, me, and Nikoli can run away to your brother, Adiam's kingdom," Milena suggested.

"Maybe," Nadja said.

"Not to change the topic," Milena started. "But I will. So, you're a vampire now. And you've already had vampire sex; so what was it like?"

Nadja shrugged. "It was fine."

"But it resulted in you being stabed," Milena added. She looked around and looked back at Nadja. "How about we go outside."


	24. 24

"I still don't know why the hell she'd do this," Nadja said as she and Milena stepped outside.

"Yeah. It is," Milena agreed. She gazed deeply into Nadja's hazel eyes. "You're everything I ever would need." Milena hardly breathed.

Nadja took a step closer. She kept stepping forward until their noses touched. Nadja could feel Milena's warm breath on her pale, grey, dead lips. This was a feeling that'd she'd yearn for forever. Nadja wanted this. Nadja needed this.

Nadja ran her cold hand through Milena's brown hair.

Milena's dark green eyes locked with Nadja's hazel eyes; she couldn't look away -- she felt hypnotized.

Milena swiftly kissed her.

Nadja now realized something. Ava hadn't wanted her. Ava hadn't loved her. Ava had just been using Nadja. Ava was a slut. Nadja groaned quietly at this let down.

Milena looked at her, "Did I do something wrong?" The brunette eyed the royal girl, her eyes and mind full of concern.

"No," Nadja said aloud. Nadja knew what she had to do. Nadja knew that she loved Milena. And only Milena -- never anyone else. She could use a few things that she had learned at the vampire hideout. Nadja lounged for Milena's neck.

Milena pushed Nadja away.

Nadja looked wildly disappointed. "Milena-"

"What do you think you are? A vampire?" Milena snorted.

Nadja's heart sunk. Dread seemed to weigh down in her chest. _Rahat, _Nadja thought to herself. "Milena, do you not see my teeth or pale skin?"

Milena squinted. "Oh my...." She sighed. "You became a vampire...?"

Nadja nodded. "Yes I-", she tried to begin but the clearly excited dork cut her off with her adorable articulations full of ardent.

"I never thought that in my wildest dreams that I'd meet a vampire in real life. I'd always dreamed of it but still...." 

Nadja loughed for Milena's neck. 

Milena moaned.

Just then Nikoli stepped out. He had to do a double take. "I'm sorry..." He looked confused. "Am I interupting anything?"

Nadja and Milena quickly pulled away. "Uh-" Both of their cheeks flushed red. Only Nadja's wasn't as bright of a red; it was more pale.

Nikoli started backing to the door. "Okay, I'm just gonna go." Nikoli made a break for the door. He left in minutes.

Once Nadja turned back to the other girl, Milena was grining from ear to ear. "How about we go somewhere more privet?"

-

Milena panted. "Jeez, that was-"

Nadja tried to finish Milena's sentence, "amazing?"

"Yeah." Milena sat up. "So, how does it feel to not be a virgin anymore?"

To answer Milena's question, Nadja simply just giggled.

"You had vampire sex didn't you?"

Nadja looked at Milena.

Milena continued, "That look says it all. Tell me about it."

Nadja laughed, "That story can be saved for another time."

There was a long pause.

"So tell me, was he better then me?" Milena questioned.

Nadja flinched at the word he. 

"Oh yeah right, you only like other females. My fault she." Milena paused. "Was she?"

Nadja sat up. "All that matters is that I love you. And only you. Okay?"

Milena giggled. "Okay." The brunette quickly made her face serious again. "So once we do our plan, will the vampire thing work?"

Nadja raised an eyebrow. "Are you asking about me turning you into a vampire?"

Milena sighed in defeat. "Yes."

"I'll try. But if it doesn't work out, I'll look for you in every life."

Milena grinned widely, "Thanks."

"No thank you." Nadja crawled closer to Milena and whispered into the other girl's ear, "You saved me. You are my knight and shining armor."

Milena now sat confidently. "Now, let's work on our plan."


	25. 25

"Our plan? What is it?" Nadja asked Milena.

"I don't know. I'm trying to think of one," Milena said, her dark green eyes full of fear and ardent. "Rahat," Milena sighed.

Nadja thought for a moment. She gazed foward. Her dead hazel vampiric eyes scanned the room where the two lovers camped out. It would only be a matter of time for Nadja would have to the royal palace. That thought made Nadja growl in disgust. Finally the idea had came to Nadja. "Idea!" Nadja really seemed to put emphasis on the word.

Milena's eyes lit up. "You've got an idea," Milena exclaimed in question as she turned to face her new found lover.

"Yes," Nadja carried on out on the s.

"What is it?" Milena asked.

"Sex."

"What?" Milena had to do a double take on what she just heard.

"You'll be able to focus on an idea after we do it," Nadja explained with raised eyebrows.

Milena smirked. "Okay. Let's do it."

A growl arose from deep in Nadja's throat. Nadja pounced upon Milena.

Milena fell onto the bed, tackled and slightly dazed. Milena squeeled.

Nadja bent down and kissed and nipped at Milena's neck.

Milena moaned. "Make me come," Milena hissed in Nadja's ear. "I want you. I need you. Only you. You're my soul mate."

Nadja smirked at this. This gave the younger girl new found confidence. Nadja pulled and tugged at Milena's shirt -- in not too long later within minutes, Milena's shirt had been removed along with all of her other close.

Nadja ran her tongue over Milena's neck and worked her way down.

Milena moaned loudly.

-

Afterward, the two girls gazed longly at each other.

Milena smiled, "You were right. I do have a plan."


	26. 26

"What's your plan?" Nadja asked Milena, blinking rapidly.

"My idea is that you get the wedding moved to nighttime. Then I get the vampires to invade -- in other words, we crash the wedding." Milena smirked.

Nadja blinked again. "Thank you," she kissed Milena, right on the lips.

-

Once Nadja had made it home, Elena looked at Nadja. 

"What?" Nadja blinked.

"There's feast!" Elena smirked. 

Elena led her daughter to a table.

Nadja just stared at the food.

"Eat it!" Elena coaxed.

Nadja shook her head. "I can't."

Elena frowned. "Why not?"

"I just can't. Okay?" 

Elena then said, "Oh silly me!" She left the room only to come back with a peasant. "Is this better?" Elena asked her daughter, smiling.

"Yeah."

Elena took a glass and cut open the man's throat. The blood poured in. Elena swiftly snuck small grains of garlic into the drink.

Elena then handed Nadja the cup. "It's blood." Elena said.

Nadja eyed the cup. She sighed and took a sip. Nadja's eyes immediately grew wide.

It felt like her throat was on fire and closing up. Nadja kept coughing, "What did you put in this?" 

Elena grinned. She leaned down to whisper into Nadja's ear. "Garlic," she hissed.

Nadja felt dizzy.  _ I've gotta get out of here,  _ she thought. Nadja strambled to her feet and dashed away.

As she stumbled outside of the building, her vision faded.


	27. 27

Nadja struggled back into consciousness.

There standing over her was a man.

He smiled. "I'm Misha. And you my dearest darling, are Nadja Vaduva daughter of Baron Daniel and Baroness Elena." He laughed.

"Where are we?" Nadja groaned as she got up. She rubbed her temples, soothingly. It seemed as though vampires could get migranes.

"Moscowvy," Misha grinned even more so.

"Why are we there?" Nadja asked, completely and utterly confused.

"Because that's my home and-" Misha stopped for a moment to let out a perilous laugh. "You're getting married to me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moscowvy was the name of Russia and Ukraine in the 1300's.


	28. 28

Nadja blinked rapidly. "Moscowvy?" A slight bit of terror edgied her voice.

Misha grinned. "Da."

Nadja looked glumly to the ground. For once, she was starting to miss her home in Transylvania.

Misha ran a small rod of silver over Nadja's skin. "Do you like that?" He hissed in her ear.

Nadja whimpered. The burning, scorching pain nipped and teased at her.

Just then there was a loud crashing noise.

Misha seemed to pay no attention to the voice.

Nadja asked,"Aren't you going to check it out?"

Misha sighed. "I suppose. Our 'bonding' must wait." Misha kissed Nadja and fled the room.

Nadja made a face of pure disgust and coughed.

In a matter of minutes, two figures entered the room, dragging Misha's unconscious body behind them.

Nadja locked her eyes on the figures. "Gregor? Laszlo?"

Gregor nodded. "It's us."

"Why are you here?" Nadja asked Gregor and Laszlo.

Laszlo smirked. "To save you."

  
  



	29. 29

"Are you able to walk?" Gregor asked, as he helped Nadja down from where she hung.

Nadja nodded, "I think so." She took a step foward but stumbled.

Gregor caught her.

Laszlo growled audibly.

Gregor rolled his eyes. "Are you okay?" 

"To be honest, I'm not quite sure," Nadja confessed.

Gregor pulled Nadja closer.

Laszlo then yelled, "Get your hands off her!"

"Why should I?" Gregor began. "Her arranged marriage was with me.

"I know what I should do." Laszlo spoke with a voice full of boldness. "I should cut your bloody stupid head off."

Gregor growled. "It is so on."

Within a matter of moments, Gregor and Laszlo were on each other.

"Stop!" Nadja called out.

They didn't hear her -- they were too busy in combat.

Nadja then leaped at them shoving both aside.

Laszlo and Gregor plummeted to opposing sides of the dark gloomy room.

Laszlo rubbed his head, muttering some British curse that neither Nadja or Gregor could decipher.

"How'd you do that?" Gregor asked Nadja in pure amazement.

In unison Laszlo and Nadja both said, "vampire."

Nadja then said, "We should get going."

  
  



	30. 30

"I'm surprised it didn't take to long to get here…" Laszlo began.

Both Laszlo and Gregor had a hold of one of Nadja's hands.

Nadja slightly bit her lip. "Welcome back to Hell," her own mind seemed to coax.

"We should head in," Gregor said.

All three of them stepped inside.

They were met by Baron Daniel Vaduva himself.

Daniel quickly through Nadja into a hug. 

"You're crushing my ribs," Nadja muttered.

Daniel retracked back. "Sorry. You were gone for days. Where were you?" 

Nadja stifled, "Moscowvy."

Nadja's father cocked his head to the side. "Moscowvy… why there?"

Nadja sighed. "It's a long story."

Daniel turned to glance at Nadja's companions. "You must be Gregor." He said, jestering to Laszlo.

"I am not, you fuck-nut!" Laszlo glowered.

"Laszlo!" Nadja elbowed the British man in the side.

"My apologies, Mister-"

"Cravensworth," Laszlo said.

"Mister Cravensworth." Daniel said. "Now you must be Gregor."

Gregor nodded. "Yeah. I'm Gregor von Markenstien."

Daniel nodded. "I'll show you all to your rooms -- so, you shall all prepare for the wedding."

  
  



	31. 31

"You went through all of that, and you're still sneaking out to see us?" Nikoli asked with raised eyebrows.

Nadja nodded. "Yeah. So do I get that tattoo or not?"

Milena laughed. "I still can't believe you want one." She sighed. "But I guess you deserve it." Milena handed Nikoli the needle. "Do you remember what we taught you?"

Nadja rolled her eyes. "Yes I do."

Milena grinned. "Then say it."

Nadja huffed, "hail Satan, Lucifer shall rise!"

"Good girl."

Nikoli pressed the sharp point to the skin.

Nadja slightly winced.

"It's done," Nikoli finally said.

Nadja looked down. "That's all? I want more so I can piss off my mother."

Milena and Nikoli exchanged a laugh.


	32. 32

There was no doubt in Nadja's mind that Elena wouldn't be pissed about the tattoo. 

But, to make matters worse, it was the day of the wedding.

Nadja sighed.

Elena glanced into the room. "It's time," she said.

Nadja sighed once again, stood up, and headed toward the doorway.

Elena glanced at her daughter's arm. "Is that a tattoo?"

Nadja nodded. "Yes." 

Elena sighed. She handed Nadja a jade necklace. "Have this." 

Nadja put it on and headed down the hallway.

-

"Nadja, do you take Gregor to-" it was cut short.

A horde of men from Moscowvy burst in.

Nadja watched in horror as the Moscowvy men murdered several Transylvanian people.

In the midst of the chaos, Laszlo smiled and cut Gregor's head off.

One of the Moscowvy men led a bear in for some reason and let it loose.

The bear bounded toward Elena and began to tear her to shreds.

Elena screamed.

Misha turned to look at Nadja. "There you are!" He exclaimed.

Nadja and Milena exchanged glances to each other and ran out of the palace--they knew that the Moscowvy men would be following.

The sound of war horses trambled behind them.

Nadja and Milena ran swiftly through the forest.

"Did you see that? Gregor's head just got chopped off!" Milena yelled, horrified.

Nadja nodded. "Yeah. I did."

The sounds behind them only made them run faster.

And out of nowhere, an arrow shot through the air and pierced Milena through the stomach. Milena collasped to the ground.

Nadja stayed wide eyed, with horror. "Milena?"

"I'm a goner, 'Ja." Milena said, coughing up blood.

"You can't say that!" Nadja yelled.

"I love you. Do you love me?" Milena was just barely hanging on.

Nadja sniffed. "Yeah. I love you too, Mil."

Milena smiled. "Thought so. Ja, can you take me to a sunset?"

"Yeah. I can."

Nadja pulled Milena over to an area where the sunset was a clear view.

Nadja, herself, stood back toward the shade even thought the light made her skin feel a burning sensation.

Milena smiled even more, "thank you." 

Nadja kissed Milena on the cheek.

Milena fell still.

The sun had fallen now.

Nadja shook Milena. "Mil? Milena? Milena!" Nadja stood. She raged and swore. 

Nadja took the sword from her back. She looked at it. This was the cause of Milena's death. Nadja through the woods. She sighed. Deep down she knew she couldn't just get rid of the sword like that.

Nadja picked up the sword and put it back on her back. She then picked up Milena and carried her in her arms. Nadja would have to find a peaceful last resting place for Milena.

Once she commited Milena to the Earth, Nadja turned into a bat, and flew off in search for a new.

\--

Nadja found herself living with gypsies.

These people were poor.

They used donkey dung for fuel, and when the donkey dung ran out, they would have to burn the donkey.

Nadja held the jade necklace to her ear. 

Each time she did that, she'd hear the screams of her mother.

A bat flew towards her in the night.

The bat turned into Laszlo. "Would you like to go for a walk in that field?"

Nadja nodded. "Yes."

\--

When they paced in the field, an owl swooped down and scratched Nadja's forehead.

"Would you kill that fucking bitch please Laszlo?" Nadja hissed.

Laszlo nodded. "Certainly."

\--

Now, centuries had passed.

She had seen Gregor in many reincarnations. Monger, fish monger, fly monger, washer woman, horse, etc.

Now she knew reincarnation was real. Nadja knew she'd see the people she once knew again. And who knows? Maybe she'd see Milena again.


End file.
